


Momiji no Tempura

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [11]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Flirting, Food, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Have you received my gift?"</cite></p><p><cite>"Kyoto has its own seasonal delicacies."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Momiji no Tempura

"Have you received my gift?"

"Kyoto has its own seasonal delicacies."

"But after this conference, I will be in Hong Kong until May. They reminded me of what I might be missing."

Oriya snorted, preferring Muraki closer than Osaka. One couldn't kick him through a telephone line.

"Preserved in tears--"

"Salt," Oriya interrupts.

"--Bathed, spine removed for easier consumption--"

"Stem."

"--Lightly coated--"

"In a batter mix of one cup each flour and water, two tablespoons sugar, one of sesame seeds. Deep-fried until brown at oil temperature 330F. Preserved maple leaves, Muraki."

"I've always found Kyoto to be beautiful in autumn."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The original recipe can be found at [japan.about.com](http://japanesefood.about.com/od/tradtionalfoodingredient/a/japanesemaple.htm). What? You think I'd make something like this up?


End file.
